Silver and Will There Story
by Yuki-sama12
Summary: This is Will and Silver's own little story with their own hardships and good times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Family

Silver cried out as pain over-whelmed her body. She wanted this baby out of her body and quickly.

Will stood at her side, holding her hand."Push Angel, push."

Silver nodded weakly and pushed hard but stopped to catch her breath. She felt so weak and in so much pain. She didn't want to die like all the other mothers in child birthing, she couldn't do that to Will, or to their child, but if that did happen...

Will laid her head against their intertwined hands,"You can't leave me Angel, I-I can't live without you." she whispered.

"Will, promise." she breathed tensing up as another wave of pain washed over her. "Promise me... If I do die..."

Will looked at her, pain in her eyes."What?"

"Promise me, Will..." She begged weakly. "Promise me that... that you'll look after our child, until... until they are grown." she said in pain.

Will shook her head, tears falling from her long eyelashes. "That is a promise I can't guarantee I will keep."

Silver's head fell back as she breathed slowly. "Please Will. I don't want them to live like Selvaria and Alice did when they were growing up. I... I want them to at least know one of their parents." she said softly as tears fell from her eyes. "Please, Will." she begged softly.

Will let a few more tears fall before she nodded,"I promise."

Silver cried out as she pushed again and harder than before when she felt the baby come out and fell back breathing heavily.

Will's eyes brightened a little as she helped the mage cut the cord and wrap the baby boy up in a blanket."Oh Angel, he's beautiful." she whispered, looking down at Silver.

Silver breathed heavily as she looked at her lover and tried to sit up only for the mage to keep her down. Tears welled in Silver's eyes as she reached out to hold her son. "L-Let me see him." she said weakly.

Will nodded and kissed the baby's head before handing the baby to Silver.

Silver smiled as she held her baby boy. He had Will's dark hair and looked a good amount like her too. She smiled and saw the baby open his eyes and look at her making Silver smiled. "What do you want to name him?" she asked Will her gaze never leaving her baby boy.

"I don't know." she whispered, sitting down on the bed next to her."What do you want to name him?"

Silver looked at her and smiled looking back at their baby. "William. I want his name to be William." She said softly.

Will nodded and kissed her head."William it is."

Silver smiled and leaned against her lover, looking very tired.

Will picked up the baby from her arms,"Sleep Angel, I'll take care of William and I have a gift for you when you've got your rest."she said standing up and winking at her.

Silver smiled weakly and lied down closing her eyes sleep welcoming her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Day of Our Family

(Morning)

Will rocked the baby as she walked into Silver's room."Rise and shine my beautiful Angel."

Silver's eyes fluttered open and she sat up stretching, her long silver hair falling down over her body as she smiled at her family. "Morning." she said weakly.

"He's hungry and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feed him." she said walking over to the bed.

Silver smiled, "Here." she said taking the whining babe in her arms and unbuttoning her shirt guiding the child to her breast, allowing him to feed.

Will smiled and pulled something from her pants pocket looking down at it before shoving it back in."I love you Angel."

Silver smiled and pulled the babe away when he was full before slowly standing and taking the babe to his crib lying him down for a nap. Before walking over to Will and wrapping her arms around her neck kissing her softly.

Will smiled and wrapped her arms around her."I have a question for you, but you might need to sit down for this." she said, brushing Silver's hair back behind her ear.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

Will chuckled and shook her head,"Your hair is lovely just the way it is." she said before making Silver sit on the bed."Oh gods I'm a little nervous."

Silver looked at her curiously. "I just thought it would help lighten the mood." she said. "Was I wrong?" she asked softly.

Will bent down on one knee and grabbed Silver's hand and looked up into her eyes,"Angel, I have never knew love until now and your the one that has shown me the way. I couldn't imagine life without you and I've been thinking about this for awhile and I already bought the ring but last night made it official. Silver, will you marry me?"Will asked, pulling a gold ring with a clear cut small diamond on it from her pocket and slipping it on her ring finger.

Silver blinked. "Come again?" she asked. "I'm sorry but did you just...?"

"Ask you to marry me, yes I did." Will said, shaking slightly.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Will... If this is a prank..." She paused losing all her words.

"Now why would you think I was pranking you? I'm totally serious right now." she said softly looking down."But if you don't want to that's ok."

"No I just...You're serious?" She asked. "I'm sorry I just...Oh Maker Will, just kiss me." she said.

Will smirked and grabbed her up in her arms and kissed her roughly, her hands lifting into the inside of her shirt so she could stroke the soft skin of her back.

"Yes." Silver whispered against her lips as their tongues entwined together. Silver pushed Will's shirt down needing to feel her.

Will tore Silver's shirt completely open letting her hands feel her stomach before cupping her breast letting her thumb run over the already hardening peck.

Suddenly the babe began to wake from his nap and started to cry. "William." Silver said moving off her and putting her shirt back on,walking over to the crib picking up the baby and gently rocking him. She looked at Will and shrugged turning her attention back to the infant.

Will smiled and pulled her shirt up."I've already contacted Willow, she said she would take care of the weddings for us." she laying back on the bed.

Silver smiled and sat down beside her looking at a piece of Vellum the mage had left for her. "Shit." she said softly.

"What is it Angel?" she asked sitting up.

"The mage said to rest for about a month until I heal." she said and sighed. "Well that sucks."

"That's ok love, my sexual desires can wait a week." Will said kissing her head.

"A week? What about a month?" She asked as she held the babe.

"Oh that's going to be really hard, maybe I can make it that far. Hopefully I can." Will said smiling.

Silver smiled. "Me too." She said kissing her cheek. "I have a question."

"Ask me anything." she said looking down at her.

"Well, what would you be considered as if I'm the mother?" She asked as she held out her finger to the babe allowing him to suck on it.

"The father. What else would I be?" Will asked looking at with a smirking playing on her lips.

Silver shrugged. "Like most couples like us, two mothers one child." She said.

"I can be a father with a vagina. The boy doesn't have to know. I'll teach him how to be a man without actually having the parts that make me a man but I do fuck you in the most manly way I can manage." she said, gently lifting her chin so she could kiss her softly.

Silver chuckled and kissed her softly. "How did I get so lucky?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm the lucky one. I never deserved you." Will said

Silver scoffed. "I do find that hard to believe."

"I wanted to kill everyone just because I hated Willow and wanted to destroy her and take her body."

Silver sighed and put the babe down straddling her hips. "I like this Will better, though, Selvaria would kill me for saying this, I was kinda hoping you'd take me to bed even when you said you would kill me."

"Oh trust me Angel I wanted to fuck you right there in those woods then kill you, but I knew with Selvaria right there I couldn't."

"Oh? Well I was certainly wanting it. I even wanted you to rape me right there and I still would have loved it." She said rubbing her hips against hers.

Will smirked,"You trying to get me to break even before the week is over? I can't make it past a month with you torturing me like this."

Silver shrugged. "Was wanting to see if I could make you last through a week with this." She said and moved off her, picking up their child.

Will sighed and kissed her neck."I can't wait till this month is over, because when it is, I'm fucking you with the vase, with my fingers, with my mouth, and I'm going to see if your ass is a virgin, because I'm getting back there to."she whispered against her skin.

Silver smiled and kept her composure and gave the babe to her. "I'm gonna go fix something to eat." She said kissing her lips and walking into the kitchen.

Will smirked and looked down at the baby, gently rubbing under his chin

The next few weeks went smoothly with both taking care of their child and supporting the family. Will went out to hunt and buy supplies while Silver stayed at home taking care of the babe and the house.

Will came into the house, kissing Silver's cheek."Hey Angel."

Silver spun on her toes kissing Wills lips lovingly. "How was the trip?" She asked spinning a lock of her dark hair in her fingers.

"It was good, but I missed you the whole time I was gone." she said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Silver smiled and whispered in her ear. "William is sleeping and wont wake for a few hours." She said huskily.

Will smiled and picked her up into her arms carrying her to the bedroom, setting her on the bed before, taking off her armor that she had started wearing when she left the house.

Silver smiled and slipped off her shirt and helped her with the armor.

Will marveled at the silver haired girl's body."Oh your so beautiful."

Silver blushed. "Take me Will. I need you so badly." She begged, her nails running down her back.

Will nodded and pulled the woman's pants and smalls down and tossed them away, looking down at her with a hungry look in her eyes.

Silver smiled with a gleam in her eyes begging Will to seduce her.

"Oh Angel, what methods should I start with first?"she asked, kissing her neck.

"Do what you want." she said huskily.

Will smirked and kissed down her body until her reached her damp folds that she wanted so bad to taste. Her hands shoved her legs open, her tongue reaching out to taste the silver haired women.

Silver moaned her hands gripping her hair as her hips bucked. "Will." she moaned softly.

Will's tongue swirled around her clit before she took it into her mouth and sucked it hard. She almost couldn't control herself, she tasted unbelievable.

Silver bit into her hand knowing their baby was in the next room sleeping, but maker this woman was enjoying herself.

Will moved from her clit so she could tease her core, running her tongue over the entrance, before she herself couldn't take it and thrusted it in, her hands cupping her ass cheeks, lifting her up a little so she could get more out of her.

Silver couldn't help moaning but bit her hand hard and gripped onto the bed covers tightly. "Will, please... more." she begged softly.

Will smiled and pulled away from her, reaching inside her pack for the vase she still had from the first time. She went back to Silver and spread her legs wider, sliding the vase into her damp heat."I'll give you a lot my sweet."

Silver moaned and bucked her hips. "Will, William... next room... don't wake him." she said through paints.

Will smirked and covered the woman's mouth with her hand as she thrust the vase in hard.

She cried into her hand as she felt so filled as Will thrusted the vase in and out of her trying to keep her as quiet as possible to not wake their child.

Will pulled it out of her and flipped her over so she was on all fours, thrusting the vase in again. Her hand was still over Silver's mouth, as she pushed the vase in deeper than she thought possible.

Silver felt her release coming and tried to warn her lover but it was too late as she cried out and her juices came from her core.

Will pulled the vase out and she leaned forward taking one of her swinging breast in her hand."Do you need more?" she asked

Silver nodded weakly. "Please." She pleaded.

Will pulled her hand back and she let her hands gently run over her ass cheeks before she let her hand slip between them and her fingers find their way into the hole."I need to stretch you before I put the vase in."

Silver moaned as she bucked her hips.

Will scissored her two fingers before she added the third in. She moved them in and out, getting Silver worked up before she pulled them out and grabbed the vase, thrusting it into her.

Silver groaned and buried her face in a pillow.

Will smirked and thrust it into her harder."Do I need to slow down or go fast?"

Silver moaned unable to speak as she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Fast it is." Will whispered as she began to thrust the vase in harder and faster than before.

Silver's walls clenched around the vase and made her climax hard making her cry out in the pillow.

Will smiled and ran a finger down her spine."My lovely Temptress, did you enjoy yourself?"

She nodded and flipped them over straddling her hips. "Now your turn." She said her tail slipping in her folds.

Will moaned softly, gripping Silver's hips as her head fell back against the pillow.

Silver moaned softly as she thrusted her tail in her heat as her hands roamed over her skin.

"Gods I love everything about you." she moaned, her nails digging into Silver's skin

Silver smiled and thrusted into her over and over bringing her to the edge.

Will grabbed Silver and pulled her into a bruising kiss."I can't wait till the wedding, I'll get to see you in you Angel clothes."

Silver smiled and kissed her back only to hear William start whining.

"We've had our fun, go get the baby an bring him in here." she said pulling Silver off her hips.

She nodded and walked into the room picking up the crying babe and bringing him into the room with his 'father'.

"Hey there William." Will whispered as Silver sat on the bed next to her.

The babe looked at his parents with big eyes and seemed to giggle at them and gripped a lock of his mothers hair tugging on it.

"He's so damn cute Angel. You did an excellent job on him." Will said, kissing her fiance's head.

Silver smiled and looked at her future husband. "What do you think our sisters are doing?" She asked.

Will shrugged,"Willow is with the Dalish and she's planning our wedding for us, and I'm not sure what Selvaria is doing, haven't you been writing her?"

"Well... with the baby and such. I lost the time." She said sheepishly.

Will sighed,"It's ok. But you should write her."

Silver sighed. "I know." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Silver looked and put on her shirt handing the child to Will. "I wonder who that could be." She said walking out of the room.

Will cuddled the baby to her chest."I'm not sure."

"Oh hell no I'm not standing for that!" Selvaria's voice said as she came in the house.

"Won't stand for what?" Will asked standing and walking over to her.

"You!" She said going to her and Selvaria handed the child to her sister before punching her in the face. "That's for not asking for my sister's hand." She growled. "Selv!" Silver cried trying to calm the crying babe.

"If you would actually look Silver's finger, you would see I already did." Will said smirking as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

Selvaria punched her again.

Will chuckled,"I'm guessing I should have done it sooner."

"Will please." Silver begged as she rocket her child. Selvaria then laughed. "Just want you to know. You don't take care of her I will hunt you down and kill you." She said smiling.

"I know. But you have nothing to worry about. I'm marrying her in at least a couple of weeks and I just got a job with the guards." Will said sitting down in a chair.

Selvaria nodded and looked at the baby taking him in her arms and holding him. "What's his name?" Silver smiled. "William." Selvaria looked at her. "Well he does look like Will." She said.

"He's handsome right?" Will asked."Though I don't know what powers he's going to have."

"I hope his father." Silver said smiling as she sat down beside her Fiancèe

"We can only hope right?" she asked gently wrapping an arm around her waist

Selvaria sighed as she looked down at the small child. Silver looked down at her feet. "She misses her?" Selvaria nodded.

"Misses who?" Will asked.

"Alice." Selvaria said. "We all miss her and I think Alistair and Willow are taking it the worst."

Will nodded,"She writes to me weekly and sometimes I can feel the pain in her words. She tells me that she can barely stop the crying sometimes."

Selvaria sighed. "We've tried finding someone for Alistair but he will not have it. All he says is he's fine but he goes to the well near the castle and stays there for hours at a time, mourning over Alice. I'm his guard and that disturbs me." she said.

Will sighed,"I wish she would come back. I hate seeing my sister like that. Even Zevran says he's worried about her. She says she fine but we all know she isn't. She's so stubborn and refuses to let me talk to her."

Selvaria sighed. "Yea. and Willow from what I heard is having her child soon." she said handing William back to his mother allowing him too feed. "So what's she hopping for again?" Silver asked looking up from her child.

"Boys. She says she's begging the gods to grant her with twins."

Silver laughed, "Oh Maker, she's gonna have a handful." she said smirking.

Will laughed,"Yup. She likes it that way. She's always liked a challenge."

Silver sighed. "Did you write them about William?" she asked her lover.

Will nodded,"Sent on the way home. She should get it soon and she'll probably hurry with the wedding so she can see us sooner."

Silver chuckled and her twin sighed. "I should get back, after all, I can't leave my King defenseless." she said bowing and wishing them a good day before leaving.

"That was a lovely visit." Will said, dabbing at the swollen cut on her lip.

Silver sighed. "I'm sorry about that. She's always been like that ever since we were kids."

"It's ok, I understand. I've protected Willow many times but that was just because I wanted her body."

Silver stretched and lied back as Will picked up her son putting him in bed. Silver reached out to her lover. "Please." she said motioning to the bed they were sharing.

"You want to again?" Will asked pulling Silver's shirt open again.

Silver slowly bucked her hips against Will making her look quite irresistible as Will looked down at her. She smiled and pulled off her shirt and leaned up gently biting her neck. "Please." she pleaded in her ear.

Will quickly complied and kissed her collarbone before she kissed her breasts, taking a rosy bud into her mouth, sucking on it till it was hard and red.

Silver's back arched and whimpered softly calling her name as she opened her legs for her.

Will smirked,"Such an eager little angel." she said before, her hand traveled down to the heated spot between her legs, gently massaging the swollen nub between her fingers while her lips moved to her other breast, giving her pleasure in both spots.

Silver moaned loudly. "Oh Will please..." she painted.

Will smiled and her lips moved from her breast, as her fingers finally entered the begging women.

Silver moaned bucking her hips against her hand.

"Very much." she painted weakly.

"Then you shall have that much." she said, her fingers thrusting in hard and fast, her palm smacking against her clit.

Silver arched her back and dug her nails into Will's arm feeling her climax coming quicker as Will smacked her. "Oh, oh please... Will Please... more." she painted heavily.

Will smiled and her hand sent off little jolts of electricity into the woman.

Silver arched her back and her walls contracted around her. "Will." she moaned loudly.

Will smiled and her fingers sent one final little bolt in before she pulled out of her.

Silver's hair seemed to glow in the moonlight that came through the window as Will looked down at her.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Angel." Will said gently stroking her sides. "I love you so much."

Silver yawned and covered he mouth, looking at Will smiling as her arms wrapped around her neck. "How about we get in this bed? I am really tired and you have a looong day tomorrow." she said. "Then when you get home I'll have something special for you, if you want." she whispered huskily.

Will smiled,"I like the sound of that." she whispered picking her up and laying her down under the blankets, before crawling in after her, pulling her close to her chest.

Silver smiled and kissed her cheek before falling asleep.

Will slowly fell asleep not long after, dreaming of the day they would be married.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Helping Hand

The days passed slowly for their wedding and Willow had bumped up the wedding and asked that the couple came to the dalish for the wedding preparations.

Silver packed her things ans William's this as Will came through the door.

"Hey Angel." she said walking over to her, kissing her cheek gently."Getting ready to head for the dalish?"

She nodded. "You need to pack. I forgot to do that earlier with William crying, and everything else. I'm sorry." she said seeming out of breath.

"It's fine, you need to relax a little. When we get to the dalish, just sit back and let me take care of William.

Silver shook her head, "I couldn't do that to you." she said softly and yawned, since William hadn't slept much the night before.

Will took the baby from Silver and kissed her cheek,"Quit that, your tired and you need your rest. Go lie down while I finish packing."

"But..." Silver said.

"No buts, no go." Will said, smacking her ass.

There was a knock on the door as Silver went to her room. "I'll get..." she started.

"No, go lie down, I'll get it." she said pushing her towards the room before she walked over to the door and opened it.

"My twin being stubborn?" Selvaria asked smirking.

"Yes, she refuses to rest even for a moment, but hopefully she's lying down while I finish packing."

Selvaria smiled and took William from her. "She's not been sleeping well?" she asked.

"No, and if she doesn't get her rest, she'll collapse and I don't want that to happen. I should come home early, because this working late is hurting her." Will said as she gather the babies stuff and put it into a bag.

Selvaria sighed as she held the babe. "Depends, what's the pay?" she asked.

"Pretty good. 10 silvers an hour. It's enough to pay for all things we need." she said setting the bags by the door.

Selvaria sighed. "If you want I could help with the shopping if you need some time off." she said.

"That would be great. I don't want Silver hurting her health just because I'm not home to help her."

Selvaria chuckled. "I get more than enough than I need, about 150 gold a month so I don't need much."

Will hugged her,"Thanks, it means alot." she said before pulling away and packing her bag.

"I may not like you very much but you are going to be family, besides you've shown how much you want to help Silver so I might as well help you." she said handing her 25 gold.

Will stuffed it into her pocket,"Are you and Alistair coming to the wedding?"

"Probably." she said.

"Silver wants you guys there. You are the only family she has."

"I know Will. Now you need to go, Willow is getting impatient." she said handing William to the dark haired girl before leaving.

Will sighed and walked into the room,"Angel, baby, it's time to go."

Silver rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Whhaaat?" she asked tiredly.

Will sighed and she walked over to her soon to be wife,"Baby, we need to go. Willow won't wait forever."

Silver nodded and stood up walking to the door with Will and stretched as they got outside. "Alright then, let's go." She said as her wings coming out as she took some of the bags and flew up.

Will's wings sprouted out and she did the same."We should get there in no time."

Silver nodded and they came to the Dalish in a few hours walking in the camp.

"Oh sister dear, I'm here!" Will called out.

Zevran and willow came from a caravan and walked over to them.

Willow hugged Will tightly."I've missed you sister." she whispered. Will smirked,"Really?" she nodded and let go.

Zevran smiled and took William from Will. "He looks like a handsome fellow. Just like you Will."

Will laughed,"I'm hardly as handsome as he is."

Silver sighed as he began to whine. "Let me take him." She said reaching for him.

Will stopped her and took the baby,"No, go rest." she said firmly

"Will." She said annoyed.

"You need your rest and I won't have a sleeping bride walking down the aisle to marry me, now go." Will said gently rocking the baby."I know a little bit of lullabies I can sing him."

Silver smiled "I'd like to hear them." She said walking away.

Will smiled."I remember the lullabies you would sing to the babies of your clan." she said to Willow.

Zevran wrapped his arms around Willow's waist. 'Want to show her our surprise?' he asked in her mind.

Willow nodded.'Of course.'

Zevran motioned for Will to follow them and went into a caravan they had just came from.

Will looked around, holding William close to her chest.

Will looked down at William as she heard a small cry but it wasn't her child. She looked up and saw two small cradles with small whines coming from them.

Will looked down at them and smiled warmly,"Oh Willow their beautiful."

Willow smiled as she was on Zevran's hip, hugging him. "Twin Boys. Just like she wanted." he said placing a kiss on her hair.

"I'm so happy the gods granted my prayers." she said happily. "What are their names?" Will asked. Willow smiled and pointed to the dark haired one,"That one is Simon. I can already tell he's going to be a vampire. He's nibbled on Zevran's finger already and Selvaria's. The other one is Tamlen, he is going to be a shifter. His eyes tell it all."

Zevran chuckled. "Willow has been asking for Selvaria to stay since... Well since the archdemon was destroyed." he said trying to keep a smiled.

Willow's smile vanished and she leaned into his shoulder as silent tears fell from her eyes.

Zevran sighed, "You saw her a few months ago, mi amour. She needs time." he said repeating the words Selvaria had told her.

Willow nodded weakly, wiping her tears away before a fake smile was plastered on her face."Let's go get these wedding preparations out of the way."

"Will, She's your fiancee." Zevran said smirking.

"I know, I'll go wake her up." Will said leaving the tent for Silver.

Almost as soon as she entered the tent Silver was on her, her clothes dis-shelved and her lips parted as her breaths came in paints as she pressed herself fully to her. "Willlll." she said in a slight pleading voice. "Please. I need you." she begged pressing her hips to Will's, making her feel how hot and ready she was for her.

"Oh Angel, such a naughty girl." Will said shaking her head. Pulling her belt from her pants."I think you need a spanking."

Silver smiled and tried taking Will's shirt off her body.

Will grabbed Silver's wrists and bent her over the bed. She took the belt and slapped her ass with it."Wanting to do it when you know everyone can hear us, such a very naughty girl."

Silver painted as Will saw she was very wet from all the smacks and for delivering them. "Will... Please." she begged breathlessly.

Will flipped her around and looked down at her with a certain look in her eyes. She opened Silver's legs and her fingers thrust into the woman's damp core.

Silver moaned as her fingers gripped onto the bed sheets. "Oh Will... I love you." she painted.

"I love you more Angel." she whispered, sending off a small bit of electricity before she thrust in again.

Silver arched her back moaning. "Will." 'Oh maker... Please... let this wedding come quickly.' she prayed.

Will's fingers went in and out, thrusting deep and hard, until her fingers cramped and she had to curl them inside her.

Silver arched her back high, gripping the sheets as she cried out and climax around Will's fingers.

Will pulled out and licked the sweet juices off her fingers."Did you enjoy that angel?"

Silver nodded, breathless before pulling her into a hard bruising kiss and whispering in her ear, "Your turn." as her tail snuck into her heat.

Will growled, pulling Silver to her,"Fuck me hard Angel. I like it rough."

Silver eagerly complied, thrusting hard and rough into her.

Will moaned loudly, her climax hitting her hard. She shuddered and kissed Silver roughly."I love you my sweet."

Silver smiled and looked at William who had started to cry from his bed and covered her mouth blushing slightly. "We woke him." she said and reached for her child, taking him in her arms and gently rocking him, singing a sweet lullaby to him making him stop crying.

Will went up behind her and kissed her neck."You sing lovely."

"It was a melody we use to sing to Alice when she was a child to help her sleep. Before the explosion of the building." Silver said as she held her son.

"I only know a few." Will said looking down at her son lovingly

Silver smiled and kissed her cheek. "I hope we stay like this." she said softly leaning against her shoulder. "Stay together and happy."

"Trust me Angel, we will. I'm going to make sure of that." Will said.

Silver smiled as she was embraced within her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wedding

(The Wedding)

Will pulled at the ceremonial clothes."Are these clothes necessary, their very uncomfortable." she said to Willow."Yes, not quit fidgeting." "I can't help it, I'm so nervous."

"Well the bride is always nervous, or was it the groom?" Zevran said smirking.

Will glared at him,"Shut up Zevran, your not the one getting married." she said annoyed.

"Not yet." he said winking at Willow playfully.

Willow blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of her neck."Zevran, watch Will while i check up on Silver."

"Don't worry, I'll watch her very intensely." he said huskily.

Willow rolled her eyes and walked out."You know I am doing my best by Willow now and if you even think about hurting her I skin you alive" Will growled to the elven assassin.

Zevran held his hands up in defense. "You have nothing to worry about, my dear. After all if I had tried to hurt her she... well she would have done something neither of us would enjoy." he said smirking.

Will nodded,"True enough. But I am warning you."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

Will looked him up and down."Did you enjoy what I did to you last time we were together"

"Remind me." he said smirking.

"I fucked you in the ass with a vase." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, yes. I remember. I did enjoy that." he said smirking. "Why? Want to do it again?" he asked.

Will walked over to him, gently reaching out, her hand slipping into his pants grabbing a hold of his shaft."Depends, are you wanting it?" she asked, slowly stroking him.

Zevran smirked. "Eager to break that vow?" he asked bucking against her hand.

"What vow?" she asked, squeezing him as moved her hand faster.

Zevran smirked and pulled down her clothes pushing her on the bed spread and taking her hard and violent.

It didn't take long for her to climax, and it hit her hard."It's been awhile since you fucked me Zev."

Zevran smirked, "I do believe we should fix ourselves, after all it is your wedding day." he said as he started to pull his pants up.

Will nodded and pulled her ceremonial pants back up and redid her ponytail."You and Willow should join me and Angel sometime."

Zevran smirked. "Are you sure she wouldn't mind? After all Willow is trying to get me to get Selvaria pregnant. Who says I won't accidentally do the same to Silver?" he asked teasingly.

Will rolled her eyes,"You'll just have to do her in the ass."

Zevran nodded and looked outside. "I think were ready." he said to Willow.

Will nodded and made sure all her clothes was put back right."I'm ready."

"What about you?" he asked his lover.

Willow put her thumbs up and smiled, looking at Silver"You are absolutely stunning and I'm sure you won't be waiting for long for Will to tear those clothes off"

Silver nodded weakly blushing slightly.

Willow took her hand and smiled."Don't be nervous. It's going to be one of the best times of your life."

"I'm just a little worried. After this a lot of things will probably change. I just hope I'm gonna be ready for them." she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked confused.

Silver sighed. "I hear after a lot of people aren't attracted to one another and or think it was the worst thing they ever did. I... I'm scared that may happen with Will and me." she said softly.

Willow shook her head and sighed."Trust me, Will's attraction to you will never go away. I still have our empathy link and her attraction to you never stops growing. Her first letter to me said.'Every time I look at her, it's like seeing heaven for the first time and I yearn to touch her.' So don't be afraid Silver, and she wouldn't have asked you to marry her if she wasn't positive about this whole thing."

"You're right, I'm just overreacting." she said shaking her head.

Willow touched her cheek,"Now, it's almost time."

Silver nodded weakly. "I think I'm ready."

Willow nodded and walked out with Silver, the same time Zevran did with Will.

Silver felt like she was about to faint, Will looked so handsome in the ceremonial clothes. She felt so weak as she stood in front of her, like her knees were about to give out.

Will grabbed her hand and looked down at her. She felt her heart expand, as her stomach fluttered with butterflies. Silver looked like a gift from the gods themselves and she could barely tear her eyes away.

As the Dalish keeper spoke the joining words asking if Will wished to bind herself to Silver and only till death do they part. Will agreed. The keeper turned to Silver and asked the same question. She agreed as well. The keeper spoke in the elven language asking the gods to bless their marriage, as she tied a scarf around their hands, symbolizing the bond of their marriage and their everlasting love to one another. After the blessing the keeper then allowed them to kiss stating the wedding was done and they were married.

Will pulled Silver to her by her waist and cupped her cheek, kissing her passionately.

Silver moaned softly wrapping her arms around her neck as her lips glided over Will's like silk. They felt so perfect together, she couldn't imagine being without her. _Ever_.

"Angel... I love you now and forever." she whispered against her lips.

Silver forced herself to pull away knowing if they continued, they would probably be removing some clothing very soon. She breathed heavily, her cheeks flushed as she rested her forehead on her's and spoke only a few words of the dalish language she had been trying intensely to learn. "Ma..Ma'arlath." she said weakly, unsure if she said it right.

Will picked her up into her arms,"Oh Angel I can't wait till later." she whispered in her ear.

Silver blushed. "Mean neither."

Will put her down and kissed her cheek before turning to the crowd."What now?"

The dalish began to play music and they started to dance.

"Did I mention that I love that dress on you?" Will asked, twirling her, before pulling her back into her arms."Because I could tear it off you with my teeth right here in front of everyone."

Silver smiled and nipped at her jaw. "Sadly we can't, since that would be very bad." she said.

"I could use a spanking." Will said leaning down to bit at her neck."I've been naughty." she whispered against her skin.

Silver smiled and kissed below her ear, "I would like to get through with this, then... we'll see." she said pressing herself to her husband as the curls of her hair slightly bounced as she moved. "I want to see how long you can last before you take me to bed." she said biting her neck slightly.

Will growled,"I can last a life-time as long as you stop torturing."

Silver smiled and pulled away almost vanishing in the crowd.

Will pouted slightly,"Fine, you want to play that game, I can manage until this is over."

Silver smiled and came up behind her holding her shoulders kissing her neck. "Really?" she asked before vanishing again.

Will shook her head and tried tracking her down.

Silver seemed to get out of her grasp once Will had her and darted back seeming to enjoy the capture the mouse game.

"Oh this is turning me on the longer we play this." she whispered chasing after her again.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the ground a familiar chuckled passing there lips. "Still slow and clumsy." Selvaria said.

"I'm only nimble in the air." she said annoyed

Selvaria chuckled and helped her up brushing her off. "We're here but you have no courtesy to notice." she said motioning to her and the young King.

"Sorry, that all I notice is my beautiful wife."Will said before looking at Alistair."Hey, glad you could make it."

"Congratulations." Alistair said weakly smiling at her.

Will nodded and looked away."I should be looking for Silver, she got away from me."

"Selvaria smirked. "Tried your tent?" she asked.

Will sighed,"No but she's been teasing me, didn't think she'd give in so easily."

"Well try there and if she's not then look to places where she would be." Selvaria suggested.

Will nodded and walked over to her tent, opening the flap to walk in.

Suddenly someone pushed her to the ground onto the blankets where her bed was. Will looked to see Silver dressed in almost nothing but thin pieces of clothing that covered very little of her skin. It made Will's desire build even further.

Will's eyes burned into her skin,"I'm going to tear those off you with my teeth." She said, her own core heating up at her own words.

Silver smiled and lied down as Will crawled over her body, her eyes dark with raw desire and need.

Will leaned down and nibbled at the clothing before she took it into her mouth a ripped it off bit by bit."Is there anything specific you want?" she asked, licking the inside of her thigh.

Silver nodded, trying to keep her breathing normal. "You." she breathed out.

Will nodded and her tongue traveled down to her damp folds and she licked and sucked the swollen nub.

Silver bucked her hips and moaned out her name.

Will smirked and thrust her tongue into the woman's core, loving how she could get those beautiful moans out.

Silver climaxed as she gripped onto Will's hair, the tie coming undone and her hair entwining in her fingers. "Will." she painted. "Make love to me." she breathed.

Will lifted her head and moved up, kissing her before reaching over into their bags and pull out a similar shaped vase to her other one but it was made of metal. She took it and thrust it into the women beneath her.

The cold metal made Silver gasp then she relaxed as it began to warm as Will thrusted slowly into her, making the silver haired girl's head tip back and back arch as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Will smiled and her fingers sparking the metal making the small bit of electricity hit her walls as she thrusted it into her.

Silver cried out each time her 'husband' did that. She felt utter pleasure and wanted more, but knew that this wouldn't last.

Will kept at it, looking down at her with such love in her eyes that even the gods couldn't deny it.

Silver arched her back as her climax tore through her heat.

Will smiled,"How much do you need? I can give you as much as you want my dear." she said kissing the skin on her hip.

Silver smiled as she brought her lips up kissing her lovingly. "Only you." she whispered as her tail thrusted into her heat roughly making both moan with pleasure.

Will flipped them over, and spread her legs for her wife.

Silver smiled and thrusted harder and harder into Will before she climaxed hard.

Will grabbed her and kissed her roughly."Oh gods your the most perfect women."

Silver smiled and lied down beside her as Will made circles in her shoulder. Silver sighed. "Do you think Alistair will get married?" she asked softly. "I mean, he looks so sad."

"No, I don't think he will. He loved Alice so much and he doesn't want to love anyone else

"I know, but what if Alice doesn't come back? He'll need to have an heir." She said softly.

"I know but I don't know what we're going to do. We can only hope she does come back."

Silver nodded and yawned, "I'm really tired." she said softly as her eyes grew heavy.

Will chuckled and held her close."Sleep my lovely wife."

Silver nodded and curled up at her side. "Sleep with me." she said softly.

"Anything for you baby." she said closing her eyes as she held her, gently running her finger down her spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Scare

(Six Months later)

Silver sighed as she lied in front of her son. He was almost eight months now and had just started to try to walk. Silver played with her son waiting for her husband to return from work.

Will walked through the door, and started to pull the breast plate off her body."Silver, I'm home!" she called out, throwing it to the side.

"In here!" she called back as she lied on her back her son playing with her silver locks laughing at the way his mother looked as she made silly faces for him.

Will ran into the room and sat down next to her, kissing her cheek."How was your day?"

She shrugged then smiled turning over and looking at her. "William was almost walking again." she said.

"I wish I was there, I keep tell the captain to let me come home earlier but I'm one of the strongest warriors and he won't let me go."

Silver sighed and rested her head on her lap. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "But what have you done today?" she asked.

"Just killed some thugs that have been raping young girls in alleys." she said sighing.

Silver sighed. "Well that was good. At least they wont hurt anyone else." she said softly. "To think if I would have gone out and they had-."

"I would probably rip them to shreds. I would make them pay if they ever dared to touch you." Will said looking at her, a hint of anger in her eyes.

Silver sighed. "I'm sorry." she said softly and looked at her son seeing William trying to stand up. "Look at William." she said.

Will's eyes brightened and as she watched her son.

William stood and walked a few steps before he fell down.

Will smiled happily."Oh Angel, he walked for a minute there."

Silver smiled. "William." she called making the boy look at her. "Come here." The boy stood up again and took a few more steps but fell and crawled to his mother.

Will kissed her wife happily."Oh he's growing up so fast."

Silver smiled. "I know." she said softly. "Do they allow people to come visit?" she asked as she held her son and lifted him into the air making him laugh.

"In the guard? I'm not sure, I'll have to ask the captain."

Silver nodded. "I'll try to be there by noon with William."

She smiled and kissed her back before pulling away and yawning. "William kept me up last night, I'm gonna go to bed early." Silver said and stood up with her son walking to bedroom and placing her son in his bed then looked at Will. "You gonna stay up and polish your armor and sharpen your swords like last night?" she asked her husband.

"No, I can do that in the morning. Tonight I'm going to let my wife sleep in my arms." Will said pulling her to her chest.

"You sure? I don't want to stop you or anything." she said softly, yet tired.

Silver smiled and pulled her in the sheets and making love to each other till they fell asleep. Will woke early, noticing that if she stayed with her wife late Silver would get better rest. She quickly went to work on polishing her armor and sharpening her swords until it was time for her to leave.

"Silver, Angel, I have to go now baby." Will said walking into the bedroom.

Silver nodded weakly as she opened her eyes and looked at Will and kissed her on the lips softly. "I'll see you later." she whispered.

"I love you." she whispered before turning on her heel and leaving.

The city guards were all buzzing with energy especially the recruits as Will entered the room.

"Hey boys." she said smiling at the men

The men that were crowded around a recruit fight smiled and looked at her. "Will, Captain wants to see you in his office." one of the men said and turned back to the fight cheering them on.

Will nodded and walked into the Captain office."You wanted to see me."

Keylon looked up to see Will and smiled. "Ah, Will how's your wife?" he asked her seeming to want a distraction.

"Good. She might be coming to see me at noon. Now what is it you wanted?"

He sighed, "There's a blood mage running around and we've found at least seven dead female bodies, get this, they were all raped before they died." he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is getting out of hand, to make matters worst your sister-in-law, Selvaria, is up my ass about it as well. Maker help us." Keylon said sighing.

"Got it covered. I will take of it in no time." Will said crossing her arms over her chest.

Keylon nodded. "Let's hope it's not one of our wives next." Keylon jested. Noon came and passed and Will became a little concerned. When Silver said she was going to do something she would do it when she said she would. It concerned her as well as Keylon's jest.

Her mind kept wandering thinking of what if they had got her before she got here. She had even asked to get out early but he refused saying he couldn't let her, since she was the best fighter they had. Minutes felt like hours and hours,felt like days until she was finally released.

Will busted out of the place and went straight to her house. He mind all over the place."Silver!"

There was no answer. She was only met with silence. She went into her bedroom nearly slamming the door open to see her wife and son sleeping in bed.

Will collapsed at the door and started to cry. She'd never been so scared in her life.

Silver stirred awake and looked over at the door, seeing her husband and rubbed her eyes. "Will?" she asked as she sat up slowly trying not to wake her son.

Will looked up, and wiped at her tears."Sorry didn't mean to wake you." she whispered

Silver shook her head and crawled out of bed walking over to her husband. "Will? What happened at work?" she asked softly.

Will stood up and pulled her into a hug, more tears falling down her face."Some blood mage that rapes it's victims before killing them and when you didn't show up at noon I thought the worst."

Silver held her as she sobbed. "I'm sorry for not coming, William came down with a slight cold and I didn't want to make it worst by going outside. I'm sorry for worrying you, darling." she said softly.

Will pushed her to the floor kissing her roughly.

Silver pulled away painting. "Will." she was cut off by Will's bone crushing kiss as she needed her wife. She pushed her away breathing heavily. "Will, William,... he's sleeping." she painted. "The table..."

Will picked her up out of the room and carried her to the kitchen, moving the stuff off and putting her on it.

Silver breathed heavily as she quickly unbuttoned her shirt but doing a poor job of it as her brain was trying to catch up with her hands.

Will pulled her shirt open, pulling the bandages off, her breasts falling free."Is this what you wanted Angel?"

She nodded and pulled one down into her mouth sucking on it hungrily.

Will moaned softly, arching her back,"Oh gods Angel, that feels good."

Silver pulled away taking the other in her mouth and moving her tongue around the red bud making it hard in seconds, before she pulled open her shirt throwing it to the side and wrapping her legs around her hips pulling Will closer to fell her wet need.

"Do you want the glass or metal vase?" she asked, gently running her fingers down her sides.

"I want everything you wish to give me." Silver said opening her legs wide for her husband.

Will reached on the counter where metal one waited for her and she gently trailed over her entrance.

Silver arched her back, feeling the cold metal on her wet folds making her gasp and squirm under her.

Will slowly eased it into Silver, going real slow with her thrust, driving her mad.

Silver moaned softly trying to take everything her husband gave her, but it was almost unbearable. "Will." she breathed.

"Do you need me to go faster?" She asked.

"Please." she painted weakly taking on of her wrists and biting into it, drinking her blood.

Will began to thrust the vase in hard and fast, sending off tiny bits of electricity into the vase so that it pleasured her even more.

Silver moaned and arched her back, little drops of Will's blood dripping onto her skin from her wound.

Will smiled and licked up the blood from her body, thrusting the vase in harder.

Silver cried out as her orgasm came in hard waves.

"Did you enjoy that Angel?" Will asked.

She nodded then asked. "Will, did you ever expect to have a family?"

She shook her head."I didn't think there was anything I could ever love."

Silver gently stroked her cheek. "But now that you do... how many kids would you want?" she asked.

Will thought for a moment,"I'm not sure, but I do want a girl. So just one more is fine with me."

Silver smiled and tilted her head. "That all? Why a girl? Why not another boy who can be attached to you?" she asked, her red eyes glittering.

"I want to be able to dress her up in really girly clothes and I have a feeling she'll look just like you." she said kissing her cheek.

Silver smiled, "Ok then, What would her name be? And no backing out, I already picked a name for our son." she said gently flicking her nose, playfully.

Will sighed,"Silvia."

Silver giggled. "Silvia? Why that name? Why not another name?" she asked as she gently skimmed her nails down her husbands spine.

"Because it's pretty, do you not like it?" Will asked, nipping at her wife's neck.

"No, it's a lovely name." she said tilting her head back, giving her husband more of her throat.

Will smiled and bit into her neck.

Silver moaned and closed her eyes. "Will."

"Yes my dear?" she asked lifting her blood stained lips from her throat.

Silver pulled her into a bone crushing kiss before pulling away her lips blood stained as well. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." she said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Silver heard William whining and sat up pulling on her shirt and smalls. "William's up." she said.

Will sighed and set the vase on the counter."I need to take a bath."

Silver nodded and went to get her son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Will not Lose You

(A Year Later)

Silver walked into the guards quarters with William. She watched her husband training the guards. William climbed up on the railing to see his father and called out. "Daddy!"

Will turned around and waved,"Hey little man."

William smiled and ran down the steps and over to his father jumping into his arms and hugging him. Silver chuckled and walked down the steps. "I should have warned you I was coming, but William wanted to see what you do."

Will chuckled and picked his son up into his arms and tossed him in the air and catching him."How is my handsome son?

"Daddy can teach me swoards now right?" William asked. Silver chuckled. "That's _sword_ William."

Will smiled,"Of course, what kind of sword would like?"

"I want to use the sword you use." he said excitedly. "I think that's a little too big for you." Silver said. William pouted looking at his father with pleading eyes.

"It can't hurt for him to try."Will said pulling her giant two-handed from her back and handing it to William.

"Will." Silver said annoyed. "I swear, it seems like I'm the only smart one here." William looked at his mother. "But Mommy, Daddy said you use to fight with them." "Oh did he now?" Silver asked glaring at her husband.

Will held up her hands in defense."What?"

"When we get home, y_ou_ are getting it." She said smirking.

"How bad am I going to get it?" she asked huskily.

Silver rolled her eyes. "As bad as I'm gonna allow it." she said.

Will smiled and kissed her cheek."Don't beat me too hard, I do have work."

Silver looked at her annoyed. "'I'll beat you as hard as I please." she said walking away. A guard who was watching the whole thing whistled and clamped Will on the shoulder. "She's some girl you got there."

"Yup, I can't imagine a better women." she said looking at the man.

"Puppy!" William said as he played with a few Mabari pups.

Will smiled and sat down with her son."Mabari are wonderful dogs. Excellent warriors.

William smiled and giggled as the pups seemed to over-whelmed the boy, all trying to get his attention.

"Easy boys, he's just a boy." Will said, looking at the dogs sternly.

The puppies went over to their mother as she called for their meal. William looked down at his growling stomach.

"Ah, my little boys hungry. Would you like to eat a man meal with me and the guys?" she asked.

He nodded and walked with his father to the mess hall.

Will sat him down at the table and got them some food."Eat up."

William looked around the room searching for something.

"What is it William?" she asked

"Where is mommy?" he asked his dad.

Will looked scared for a moment."I'm not sure." she said turning to the guard next to her."Can you watch William while I go find his mother?"

He nodded and talked with William. As Will went to leave Keylon called her in. "Will did you get tha blood mage in custody?" he asked.

Will's eyes widened and he shook her head,"Damn damn damn. Keylon, I'll be back in a moment." she said before running off.

Will searched all over and found Silver's purse that Will had given her and she promised never to part with along with a few strands of her hair that were in a small splatter of blood.

Will growled, her anger building as her bad side bubbled on the surface."Fuck!" she screamed, lifting the hair to her nose and smelling it before running off.

She searched all over but only found dead ends and dawn approached, Will knew she had to get back to her son.

Will made her way back to the guards and she grabbed her son, pulling him to her chest.

William rested in his father's arms slowly falling asleep but forcing himself to stay awake. As they walked to their house, William asked the question she really wished he didn't. "Daddy, where's mommy?" he asked weakly.

Will frowned,"She's out shopping, she needed to get a few things from the market, she'll be home when you wake up."

He nodded and slowly fell asleep.

Will laid him in his bed and she walked over to the door,"I need to find her, I need to find her tonight."

Will retraced her steps and noticed a small group of men entering an abandoned warehouse.

Will ran and walked into the warehouse behind him.

Will killed one man and took his cloke as he walked in and went in the crowd seeing at least three other young women in cages gagged and seemed to have been used for blood magic and sex. Four others were dead. She walked into a room and saw at least fifteen people in the same robes and saw someone on the alter. _Silver_. She was coming into consciousness, her hands and wrists bound with ropes and her mouth gagged, as well as her wings nailed to the stone. An older man came up and cut her neck making her wince as the man used it as power to show them, preaching about how they would use blood to break free of the chantry. The men cheered around her.

Will's bad side finally exploded from her and her eyes clouded over into darkness, her nails and teeth sharpening to points. She looked around, trying not to draw attention to herself as she moved a little closer to Silver's cage.

It worked and the mages began to attack her. Silver looked over trying to see what was going on. she could feel the man touch her throat with his dagger, it made her afraid but she thought of her family and her wings broke free cutting her bonds and pushing the man away before running to Will wrapping her arms around her. Tears escaped her eyes as she held onto her. "Will." she cried softly.

Will looked down at her with her dark eyes,"Angel, we need to kill these bastards and save those women, I won't let this happen." she said

She nodded burring her face in her shoulder as she took her husbands hand a red glow coming from it as power surged into Will making her stronger and more powerful.

Will kissed her cheek before tearing off the cloak and her dark wings and horns sprouting out as well making her look like a demon from hell itself "Prepare to die all you mother fuckers."

The men trembled in fear, They could see a reason why she was called Angel she looked like and angel and Will looked like a demon. The leader blew the first strike and it was aimed at Silver, thinking if they killed her the creature would be powerless. The magic was blocked by Will's shield but some of it burned Silver's back and legs making her fall to her knees but never letting go of Will's hand.

Will growled fiercely,"Oh that's going to cost you." she said looking down at her wife before her free hand lifted and it sparked up with the electricity.

The man cried out as the others started to attack them. Silver managed to wrap her wings around herself but it did little good, the spells still struck and hurt her. One got their hands and Silver cried out in pain almost letting go.

Will grasped her hand tighter pulling Silver to her chest and her body surged with an unknown power

"Will." Silver painted weakly, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "I... I don't want to die. Not here... not like this." she said softly holding onto her.

"I won't let you die by them, I won't lose you." she said."What do I have to do to protect you?"

"Will, Promise well get out of her alive." she said weakly.

"I promise." she whispered kissing her roughly before she pulled away and blasted some more mages with the powers.

Silver's eyes grew dark red and her wings shot out waves upon waves of energy shooting out and disintegrating the men in the room until it was empty.

Will held her close and kissed her forehead."Let's go home love. Just rest in my arms"

Silver nodded weakly, her body in too much pain to care.

Will flapped her wings and they left the building to go to their home."Oh Silver, I'm so sorry I didn't find you fast enough." she whispered, tears trickling down her face.

Silver gently touched her cheek shaking her head. "Don't blame yourself, Will. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry about all of this."

Will kissed her cheek,"No don't try and blame yourself."

Silver sighed and leaned against her shoulder.

Will landed in their yard and she pushed the door open, carrying her to the bedroom and setting her on the bed.

Silver sighed as Will put her on the bed and lied next to her.

"Sleep my dear, your exhausted." she whispered

Silver nodded weakly and slept next to her.

(Morning)

Silver sighed as she started to make lunch for her son when there was a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gripped onto the counter and then saw blood running down her leg. Silver's eyes widened. "No, no, no." she said weakly as she gripped onto her abdomen again as another wave of pain enveloped her as more blood fell down onto the floor. Soon the blood and pain stopped and Silver fell to her knees crying. She had lost her child, the child she had no idea she was carrying. Silver cried for a few moments but got up and cleaned the bloodied floor trying to get all the blood off. She quickly went and washed before she changed her bloodied clothes and walked outside, leaving a note for her son.

...xXx...

Will walked in through the door and she pulled at the armor on her body and tossed it into a corner."Angel, I'm home."

"Daddy!" William said running in and hugging Will tightly.

Will smiled and picked him up and walked through the house."Where's mommy?" she asked, a little confused on why it was William that greeted her and not Silver.

"Mommy..." he paused and looked at the counter where small blood spots were as if someone tried to clean up some blood. "Mommy isn't feeling well." he said smiling.

Will frowned and put William down, looking closely at the blood spots."Where is she?"

William shrugged. "Mommy said she would be in her 'secret place'."

Will nodded,"You go play. I'll go check on her." she said before leaving to her wife's secret place.

Her son nodded and went and play with Leo, their Mabari pup. Will found Silver by the lake sitting there in a daze, not hearing her husband come up behind her.

Will wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck."Hey."

Silver blinked and smiled weakly. "How was work?" she asked.

"Good I guess, been thinking about you all day." she whispered against her skin.

Silver smiled weakly then frowned.. "Will I'm really not in the mood at the moment, so can we... not do that?" she asked.

Will frowned and pulled away,"Are you ok?"

Silver nodded. "Yea just... don't feel so good." she said standing and walking away.

Will stood to her feet and followed after her.

Silver went inside and went in her room locking the door.

Will frowned and sat at the table in the kitchen."Blood on the floor, no sex, not feeling well. What is wrong with her?"

William peered around the corner and looked a hie father with Leo.

She gently rubbed her head as she thought for a moment trying to piece things together.

"Daddy?" he said softly and unsure.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at her son.

"Why was there blood going down Mommy's leg earlier." William asked nervously.

Will furrowed her eyebrows and she slammed her hand on the table as she finally pieced it together.

William jumped and hid. Afraid that he said something he shouldn't have said.

"It's ok William mommy's just sick." she whispered walking over to Silver's door and knocking on it lightly."Angel, can I come in and lay with you?"

"Please Will... I just want to be alone." she said weakly.

Will sighed,"I won't try anything I just to make sure your feeling ok."

Will could hear the door unlocking and Silver standing in front of her, her pick eyes told her she had been crying a lot.

Will pulled her into her arms kissing her hair."You ok, there anything you want to tell me?"

Silver shook her head. "I don't need to burden you more than I already have." she said softly.

"You won't be putting a burden on me by telling me anything." she whispered

Silver shook her head. "I'm fine. I promise." she said softly pulling away from her and walking to the bed getting under the covers.

Will sighed and sat down next to her."Ok, ok, tell me when your ready."

Silver nodded as she rested and closed her eyes before her features twisted into pain and she pulled her blanket up covering half of her face as she began to cry.

Will gently touched her side."Whatever your going through I'm here for you."

Silver turned over and rested her head on her love's lap, resting it there as she cried herself to sleep.

Will gently ran her fingers through her hair before gently moving her head and crawling under the covers with her.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered in her sleep. "I'm so sorry Will." Silver said softly.

"Sorry for what my dear?" she asked.

"No, no. Please no don't go." Silver cried. Will wanted to figure out what exactly happened and took her hand and closed her eyes as she used magic on them and slept, going into her dreams. Will was standing by there house but she could tell it was a dream by the magic pricking at her skin. "Daddy!" A little girl with long silver hair and red eyes chimed as she ran over to her father. "I missed you daddy. Why do you have to go away for so long?" she asked her red eyes looking up at Will, waiting for her father's answer.

"Uh, sorry, who are you?" she asked

The girl looked at Will curiously. "Did you get hurt again? Mommy said you tend to do that a lot, especially when you work late." the girl said and smiled at her.

Will frowned,"Your my daughter. Can you show me where Silver is?"

She nodded and took her hand and waled over to where Silver was sitting holding her slightly swollen stomach. "Mommy, Daddy's home!" The child called and Silver looked over to see them and smiled standing and walking over to them and wrapping her arms around Will's neck kissing her lovingly. "Emma'lath." she purred in the elven language.

Will smiled and touched her stomach."Expecting anything?"

Silver shrugged. "Whatever we are blessed with." she said smiling then her face paled as she looked at her daughter. "Daddy." the girl said gripping her stomach. "I feel strange. William who looked older grabbed her hand and ran. Silver shook her head. "No. William!" she yelled running after them.

Will frowned and chased after them.

William took his sister to a cliff and looked at the high fall nodding to his sister, then both children looked at their parents. "William, Saliva. Please don't do this." Silver begged.

Will looked at them fearfully,"What are they doing Angel?"

William shook his head and blocked there way looking at his sister smiling softly. "Jump Saliva, don't be scared." he said with comfort in his voice as his sister looked down then back at him. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon." He said.

"No! Please!" she yelled, reaching out for her.

"Jump Saliva!" her brother yelled and Saliva nodded "I'm sorry Daddy, You'll have to wait a little longer." she said before falling back off the cliff, plummeting to her death.

"NO!" Will screeched running to the edge looking over, sobs wracking her body."No, no, no, no, no! Why?!"

Silver cried out as blood pooled below her and screamed gripping her head. "Saliva!" she yelled.

Will gripped her hair in her hands as she walked over to Silver."Come here Angel." she said weakly

Silver shook her head pushing her away. "I lost her." she said hollowly. "I lost your baby girl, and I can't get her back. _Ever_." she said and Will began to feel her physical form stir awake.

Will slowly left her dream and held Silver's physical body closer to her's."You ok Angel?"

Silver stirred awake and looked at Will as she rubbed her eyes. "What?" she asked confused, still half asleep.

Will smiled weakly,"Are you ok?" she asked again.

Silver nodded weakly. "I'm fine." she said and looked at the time. "You're going to be late." she said quickly getting out of the bed and walking out of the room.

Will sighed and got out of bed and went and got her armor adjusting it on her body."I'll be back later. I love you Angel, no matter what.

Silver seemed to be hurt by that but nodded weakly as Will kissed her softly and left feeling the hurt in her heart as she touched where the child had once been inside her before walking away and doing her chores.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Old Friend

(Five Months Later)

Will sat at her desk in her office signing papers."Gods I hate paperwork." she grumbled to herself.

"A little paper annoying you already?" Selvaria asked smirking at the guard.

"Yes, I hate it." she said looking up at the women."What are you here for?"

Selvaria smiled and flicked her wrist as she held a letter with the royal wax seal. "I have a letter to you from his majesty." she said tossing it on her desk making it go under the dozens of papers already on her desk. "I suggest you get done with all your paper work before reading it though." she said smirking as she walked away.

Will sighed,"Whatever." she said annoyed.

There was a knock on Will's door and Silver poked her head in smiling. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Nope, just seeing your face brightens this boring day." she said smiling at her wife.

Silver smiled and shut the door behind her walking around noticing her husbands decor before walking over to her and leaning over behind looking at the paper work Will was working on currently.

Will looked up and kissed her cheek, "Interested in my paperwork are we?"

Silver smiled as she asked for her to explain what she was doing.

"Just signing papers nothing important." she said

"I see." she said and sat on the desk leaning forward slightly her hair falling over her shoulders as she whispered. "We could do something _productive_." she said seductively as she gently ran her foot up the inside of her thigh.

Will growled and stood up and pushed Silver down."Is this more of your teasing?" she asked

Silver smiled and sat up as her legs wrapped around her waist. "If this is?" she asked huskily as she pulled up her skirt, revealing she was wearing no smalls. "Are you going to lock the door?" she asked softly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Will said, her hand slipping down to gently stroke her damp folds.

"But what if someone comes in while were... think of the scandal!" she panted in her ear.

"It greatly turns me on to think someone might walk in on us." she whispered.

Silver smiled. "Then let's continue. I have so much pent up desire that if you don't fuck me here and now I take it by my own hand." she threatened.

Will smiled and flipped her over pulling the skirt up high on her hips."I'm going to fuck you hard my dear, be prepared."

Silver smiled as she pushed the papers on the floor by accident to make room. "Then fuck me good." she growled.

Will grabbed the nearest item she could use to fuck her, which happened to be another vase, but it was slightly thicker and wider, which meant a tight fit for Silver. Will grabbed a fist full of her hair and thrust it into her.

Silver moaned loudly as her core expanded to fit the vase inside her. "Will." she moaned.

Will smiled and began thrusting it in hard and fast, not bothering to take it easy as she pulled at the girl's hair.

Silver moaned loudly and cried out her name as she climaxed over and over until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you ready for me to stop?" Will asked, letting go of her hair.

Silver nodded weakly. As Will released her she noticed the royal wax seal and picked it up showing her. "What's this?"

"Just a letter from your sister from the king. She told me to wait till all my paper work is done, which is going to take a little longer since you knocked them all into the floor."

Silver smiled and turned over wrapping her arms around her neck. "Well, I did interrupt you so..." she said starting to pull the wax seal off the bottom of the letter.

Will snatched the letter out of her hands,"If anyone's going to read it first it's going to be me."

Silver smiled and snatched the letter from her hands before tossing it on the floor. "Fetch." she said smirking.

Will smirked and pushed her back on the desk before kissing her neck."I don't know if I want to fetch that letter at the moment."

Silver smirked. "What do you have in mind?" she asked as her hand snuck into her pants, teasing her wet folds.

"I can think of a few things" she breathed against her neck.

Silver smiled and allowed her tail to replace her hands and it entered Will's wet heat, moaning softly against her ear. "Let me help with that." she whispered

Will moaned and kissed Silver roughly."My dear you do know how to make me feel good."

Silver smiled and pushed harder into her making her come. "How was that?" she asked nipping her ear gently.

"Amazing." she breathed as she lightly let her lips trail over her neck and collarbone.

Silver smiled and jumped over the desk, over to the letter and opening it up.

Will frowned and jumped after her, snatching the letter back,"I said I'm reading it first." she said looking down the printed words.

Silver smiled as she held the actual letter and read it. frowning.

Will huffed,"what does it say?"

Silver tossed it at her and looked away slightly ashamed. "I... You read it and see." she said.

Will frowned and took the letter, reading it over."It says Alice is back and her and Alistair are getting married." she said looking at her smiling."Why would you be frowning about that?"

She mumbled something Will could barely hear.

"Angel I didn't quite catch that." she said touching her cheek.

"I can't read okay?" Silver snapped at her, annoyed and angered. Then turned away mumbling an apology.

Will pulled her to her chest,"That's ok, I can teach you."

Silver nodded weakly. "So... Alice is back. Do you think we should, you know. Go see them?" she asked.

Will nodded,"We should, but I do have to finish my work. Otherwise Keylon will be up my ass."

Silver pouted slightly but nodded. "Alright."

Will smiled and kissed her cheek, picking up her work and placing it on the desk."It won't take nothing but a couple of hours."

Silver watched her husband do his paperwork as she helped clean up the papers she had spilled off the floor.

Will smiled,"How has your day been?" she asked.

Silver shrugged. "It's been good except for the outburst." she said and placed the small stack of paper on Will's desk. "I'm sorry by the way." she said softly.

Will smirked,"I'm not complaining one bit."

Silver smiled and sat on Will's lap as she did her paperwork. "Almost done?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Just a few more." she said, dipping her quill in the ink.

Silver sighed as she leaned against her shoulder.

Will finished thirty minutes later, and she wrapped an arm around Silver and kissed her lovingly."Alright, we can go now Angel."

Silver smiled and jumped up. "I'll get William." She said running out of the room to get her son.

Will smiled and grabbed her pack and began to take her armor off and stuff it into the dark bag.

Silver waited for Will outside with their son. "Ready to go?" she asked.

She nodded and kissed her and her son's cheek."Let us go see the two lovebirds."

Silver nodded and held her son before flying up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Big Surprise

Will walked through the door of their home and threw her bag, armor, and weapon into the corner. "Angel, I'm home!"

William ran to his father and tugged on her hand. "Daddy. Daddy. Mommy won't come out of the bathroom. Something is wrong!" he yelled.

Will frowned and walked to the bathroom door,"Are you ok?"

"Just... just one sec." shes aid from inside. After a few minutes Silver walked out of the bathroom and saw Will sitting on the bed waiting patiently for her as she leaned on the door frame, biting her bottom lip, out of habit.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked a little worried.

Silver smiled weakly and shook her head. "I'll tell you later." She said and William ran up to her hugging her. "Mommy, are you alright?" she nodded and picked him up. "How about I fix you both something special for worrying you both?" she asked looking at her husband then son.

Will nodded and stood up, kissing her cheek gently," Sounds good."

Silver nodded and went in the kitchen and started to cook. William tried to help and Silver chuckled grabbing a chair for him and telling him what to do. After about an hour dinner was ready and they sat at the table and ate. Will noticed Silver didn't have her usual appetite.

"Angel, your going to tell me soon right, because if you don't I'm just going to worry about you more." Will said her gold eyes staring at her intensely.

Silver chuckled "After William is put to bed." she said picking up her tired child who fell asleep on her shoulder as the silver haired woman put her son to bed.

Will sat there patiently and waited for her wife to return.

Silver hesitantly walked back out into the kitchen and started to clean up the kitchen.

"Silver..." Will said standing up."I want know now."

Silver sighed and looked at Will as she leaned against the counter. "Will I want you to look closely at me." she said.

Will sighed and looked her over, noticing her pale and clammy skin, like she'd sick earlier and she also noticed that her stomach was slightly larger than normal. Her face brightened into a smile,"Your pregnant?"

Silver nodded. "Almost three months." she said happily.

Will picked her up into her arms and spun her around,"Angel...I'm so happy." she whispered.

Silver smiled and kissed her lips softly. 'Making up for the past.' she thought a tear running down her cheek.

Will pulled away, wiping the lone tear away,"Are still upset about last time?"

Silver looked at her and wiped her tear away. "I'm fine, honest." she said smiling at her husband.

"I love you, and it's going to alright." she whispered

Silver nodded weakly and hugged her husband tightly.

Will sat her on the table and kissed her."I'm never going to let you go for the entire night."

Silver smiled and pulled her down kissing her roughly. "Will." she moaned against her lips.

"Do you need me my dear?" Will asked huskily against her ear.

"You." she said opening her legs for her.

Will ripped her smalls open and she grabbed the glass vase off the counter and thrust it roughly into the woman.

Silver moaned loudly. "Will... Oh maker!" she cried out in pleasure as Will thrusted the vase into her harder and harder.

"Do you need more?" she asked.

Silver nodded and cried out once more as Will brought her to her climax again.

Will pulled her closer,"I love you."

Silver breathed heavily as she held onto her. "Will... I love you." she panted breathlessly.

"I'll never let you go."

Silver smiled and wrapped her legs around her hips. "Take me to bed, love." she pleaded softly.

Will smiled and cupped her ass and picked her up off the table and carried her to the bedroom.

Silver smiled and lied down with her husband slowly drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Epilogue

Will held Silver's hand as she pushed,"Come on baby, you can do this."

Silver breathed and pushed again gritting her teeth, as she pushed hard. She stopped to breath she had forgotten how much work it was to have a baby again, but she refused to let this one go again, not ever again. the mage told her to push and she did, crying out in pain as she pushed.

"It's almost out Angel, I can see a hint of Silver hair." Will said, holding her hand tight."Just a few more pushes."

Silver nodded and pushed hard and felt the baby come out, loud cries coming for the new born. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." The mage said as she wrapped the girl in a blanket handing her to them.

Will beamed with joy, running a hand through her short curly locks."Oh Angel, she's so beautiful." she whispers, sitting down beside her, cradling the precious baby in her arms.

Silver smiled weakly. "Give her her name." She said softly.

"Silvia." Will whispers to the baby, gently touching her cheek."Do you want to hold her angel?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I want you to bond with her." She said softly.

Will nodded and kissed her daughter's head."Hey there my little Silvia." she cooed.

The girl yawned and looked at her father curiously.

"You look just like your mother, so cute and adorable, and just as beautiful as the rising sun. I could just eat you up." she said kissing the little babies neck.

Silver chuckled. William knocked on the door and opened it. "Papa?" He asked curiously.

Will looked over,"Have you come to see your new baby sister?"

He nodded. "Can I? " he asked.

"Of course." she said, patting the bed in front of her."I'll let you hold her to."

William did as he was bid and say beside his father as Will handed him the babe. At first William was nervous as he held her but soon got comfortable and held his sister with ease.

"She's a sweet little baby." Will said, holding Silver's hand tight

Silver nodded and then saw the babes eyes open as they landed on the first thing they saw. William. Her eyes seemed to glow and William went under a trance and horns came from his head and dark wings on his back, he turned into his father's creature.

"Well, that settles it, William does have my powers and Silvia has yours." Will whispered to Silver.

Silver sighed, "she's a little dangerous. I'm a bit concerned." She said and snapped her fingers bringing her son out of his trance and making her daughter sleep again.

"It's ok, everything will be fine." Will said, looking down at his wife. "Everything usually turns out fine."

"She's a baby and she can do that. Doesn't that send a few warnings Will?" She asked. "Yes I was only one when I started doing that but still, She is a Newborn."

Will sighed and touched his wife's cheek."Stop worrying so much, it'll be alright."

Silver sighed. "I'll try. But if she does something that could put us in danger I'm putting my foot down"

"I know Angel." Will said, intertwining their fingers together.

William looked in the mirror and tilted his head looking at his reflection. "Cool." He said smirking.

Will chuckled,"That's exactly what I said when I saw my reflections for the first time in that form."

William looked down at his sister. "I wonder if you'll look like me." He said aloud.

"I'm sure she'll love you." Will said laying her cheek on Silver's head.

Silver sighed. "She's going to be trouble. I can feel it." She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Will sighed and looked down at her,"Can we just calm down and worry about all that later. Let's just enjoy the moment."

Silver glared at her. "Will this is my second child and with that power I have very good reasons to worry." She then narrowed her eyes. "You expected me to sit here and look pretty didn't you?" She growled the slits in her eyes getting thinner. 'Bastard.' She growled in her mind.

Will looked at her annoyed,"Gods you are one stubborn women. I understand that your worried but you just had her and you don't need to be stressing yourself so much after doing all that. All I'm saying is take it easy and we can worry and stress when your not so weak."she said standing up, gently taking the baby girl from William's arms and walking from the room.

William walked after his father. "Papa?" He said concerned.

Will looked at him,"Yes William?" she asked, grabbing some baby diaper cloths and some clothes they had already got prepared for Silvia.

"Why are you and Mama fighting?" He asked.

"We're not fighting, we're just having a disagreement at the moment. Don't worry about." she said gently laying the baby on the little changing table she had made. She pulled the blanket's off and she began putting the diaper on her, pinning it at the sides. She then grabbed a cute little silk dress, that had a little hood on it and slipped it on the little babe's body.

"Mama said you were going to spoil her." The boy said softly.

"Yes I do plan on spoiling her. I spoiled you as much as I could but you loved hanging out with your mother more so I gave you what she didn't."

William giggled and walked over beside his dad looking at his sister who was looking at her fater with those same eyes she used on her brother.

Will smiled and picked the baby up into his arms cradling her close to his chest.

William looked at his father. "How come I changed but you didn't?" He asked.

"Because that baby needs to use a lot more than that to make me change unwillingly." Will said, rocking her gently.

"Why haven't I seen mama change yet I've seen you change?" He asked.

"Because mommy doesn't like changing in front of people."

"Then why do you?" William asked.

"I'm not sure, I just do." Will said looking at his son.

William looked at his sister then his father. "What does mama look like when she changes?" He asked.

Will chuckled,"You'll see one of these days."

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because it's hard to explain how awesome and beautiful she looks when she turns."

William looked at Will. "Can you make her change?" He asked.

"I choose not to." Will said.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssssse papa." The boy begged. "Please, I want to see what mama looks like."

"No William, you will learn to wait." he said annoyed.

William looked at his father with pleading eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssss e." He said.

"I said no William, now that's enough." Will said walking into the babies room and laying her in her bed.

William groaned and left taking refuge with his mother.

Will softly sung the baby a lullaby she heard Willow sing dozens of time.

Will heard the little girls voice from the dream as she sang with Will.

Will smiled and touched her cheek, concluding the song."Would you like another?"

Will saw the girls soul come from her daughters body and smile at her father before floating up in front of her. 'Thank you for waiting papa.' The little girl said.

Will felt a few silent tears leave her eyes, "I'm glad I did." she whispered.

Silvia smiled and started to sing again. Her voice almost matched her mothers as she sang the elvish song.

Will's tears kept flowing and she laid her head in her hands."Oh your just like your mother, in more ways than one." she whispered.

The girl stopped and looked at her dad. "Daddy? Did I do something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"No baby girl, you did nothing wrong." she said softly

"Then why do you cry?" She asked touching her wet cheek, Will gasped as she could feel the warmth from her hands.

" I've always wanted to have a baby girl, and I used to be cold-hearted and conceited, so that says how long I've been waiting for you. And now that I have you, your perfect just like your mother. And that makes me happy."

"Daddy." Silvia said then was cut off by a evil laugh. Silvia's eyes widened. "I have to go." She said quickly and seeming quite afraid.

"What is it Silvia?" Will asked.

"Soul gatherers. Evil little creatures that will rip ones soul away from their body even if they are alive." She explained. "I can't do it again, to you or mama."

"Where are they?" she asked.

Silvia shook her head. "I don't know, last time this happened I had to choose between making mama loose me or go with them and never see you again. I choose what hurt you both." She said.

Will frowned,"How do we make them go away?"

Silvia sighed. "I only know they go away when I return in my body. So until next time." She said and went back in her body making the babe stir awake and start to cry.

Will picked her up, and slowly rocked her as she returned to Silver's bedroom."I think she's hungry Angel."

Silver sat up and stretched seeming to have been be asleep. "Alright give her to me." She said softly.

Will handed her over and lied down in the bed next to her."I'm sorry Angel."

Silver looked at her confused as the baby fed. "What about?"

"I was being an ass hole earlier and I'm sorry." she said softly.

Silver laughed."How were you being the ass? I was the one who was being an ass, I was concerned that... that you'd spend more time with her than me." She said softly.

Will chuckled and kissed her cheek."Oh Angel, don't worry, when she finally goes to sleep, I'm going to be here with you, and spend time with you. There will be time for you and me."

Silver smiled and kissed her head. "Did something happen?"

Will frowned and looked at her fingers."Evil spirits are trying to take away our babies soul."

Silver looked down. "And she was forced to choose before."

Will nodded and held her hand."She said that she needs to stay in her body or they will take her away again."

"What?"Will asked, looking back up at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you mean by limited time before they are taken? Is she still in danger in the body?"

"No they are only in danger outside the body. I meant they can still come out only for a limited time before they are due to return."

"That's a little better." Will whispered.

Silver shivered at the memory of when Selvaria did have a child, how the soul gatherers forcibly used chains and spiked whips on the boy. Dragging him to the black city or worse. Selvaria had vowed never to over limit their time if she had a child again. Silver wondered if she had even seen her daughter. The thought had crossed her mind so many times before but she always cut them off as soon as they began.

Will wrapped an arm around."I hope everything goes okay. I don't want to lose her."

"I don't either, the soul stealer aren't pretty with their work."

Will kissed her head and gently ran her fingers through her hair.

Silver pulled the babe away and gently rocked her humming a soft tune.

"You sing so beautifully." she whispered.

Silver looked at her curiously then shrugged and continued to hum.

Will laid her head back on the pillows and she hummed along with her.

The babe whined and Silver chuckled. "I think she wants her dad."

Will smiled and gently took the small infant into her arms."Hey there Silvia." she whispered

The small babe yawned and rubbed her eye.

Will began another lullaby, singing softly to the baby.

Silver sang along with her gently leaning on her shoulder.

(The End)


End file.
